


Паззл Надежды

by Liarde



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hijacking, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Komaeda's past, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarde/pseuds/Liarde
Summary: Его мир медленно и неуклонно рассыпался на части. Все происходило так же, как когда умер Кадан; нет, даже ещё хуже. Тогда он хотя бы не остался один, его поддерживали, подбадривали, уверяли, что всё будет в порядке. Сейчас он совсем в это не верил. Уже не верил.Просто слова. Просто пустые и беззвучные, бессмысленные слова. Они ничего не значат. Ровным счётом ничего. Как и он сам.





	Паззл Надежды

**Author's Note:**

> Первая зарисовка из задуманного цикла о прошлом Нагито, о том, как он стал таким, какой он есть.  
> Статус - всегда закончен. Если что появится - добавлю сюда.

— Пожалуйста, пристегните ремни и приведите спинки кресел в вертикальное положение, — послышался из динамика мягкий голос стюардессы.  
  
      Мальчик вцепился в бляшку с застёжкой и потянулся к иллюминатору, подпрыгивая на сидении в нетерпении. Чтобы развлечься, он рассматривал выстроившиеся в ряд неподалёку самолёты разных фирм: на некоторых из них надписи были совсем непонятны.  
  
      — Нагито, ты плохо затянул ремень, — зазвучал недовольный голос матери, который словно эхом отозвался по всему самолёту. Мальчик, рассматривающий грузчиков, которые только что закинули в багажное отделение последние сумки пассажиров и везли тележку в сторону аэропорта, вздрогнул и повернулся. Его пальцы торопливо заскользили по гладкому металлу бляшки, пока не ухватились за край ремешка и не затянули его покрепче. Щеки заалели, и ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Ведь несколько человек обернулись на её оклик.  
  
      Нагито никогда не любил шум и из-за большого количества людей всегда чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Суета утомила его ещё во время отдыха на курорте, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось оказаться в тишине своей библиотеки в особняке. Маму же совсем не волновало, как он себя чувствует — она вполне могла начать его отчитывать прямо перед другими, если ей казалось, что он слишком растрёпанный, неопрятный или что-либо делает не так.  
  
      Через некоторое время самолёт начал разгоняться и медленно поднялся в воздух. Мальчик снова прилип к стеклу, наблюдая, как земля медленно удаляется, а под ними простирается во всех направлениях Тихий океан. Бескрайние синие просторы заворожили его настолько, что он пришёл в себя только тогда, когда они поднялись выше облаков и ничего разглядеть уже не выходило.  
  
      — Мам, дай пожалуйста, книгу, — попросил он. Женщина достала из сумки купленный на Сан-Кристобале сборник местных сказок и протянула ему.  
  
      — Спасибо, — он жизнерадостно улыбнулся ей и погрузился в чтение. Даже несмотря на то, что книгу написали на японском и адаптировали для детей, ему всё равно встречались незнакомые иероглифы, и он время от времени спрашивал маму. Сперва женщина казалась немного недовольной, но после складка на её лбу разгладилась и она принялась помогать ему разбираться. В такие моменты всё уходило на второй план.  
  
      Иногда Нагито казалось, что мама им недовольна по какой-то непонятной ему причине. Это отражалось в её выражении лица, читалось в глазах, когда она смотрела на него. И, разумеется, выражалось в её комментариях касательно его внешнего вида или действий. Но всё менялось, когда они читали вместе в гостиной или играли с Каданом… Неожиданно рука дрогнула, и тяжёлый томик соскользнул с колен на пол. Мама непонимающе посмотрела на него.  
  
      — Нако, что-то не так?  
  
      — Нет, всё хорошо, — по лицу мальчика расплылась искусственная улыбка, не скрывавшая блеснувшие слёзы. — Я… совсем не плачу, — он начал торопливо вытирать рукавом глаза, когда его кожи коснулась мягкая ткань кружевного платка. Он видел печаль на лице мамы, которую она даже и не пыталась скрыть.  
  
      — Тихо-тихо, Нако. Всё будет хорошо. У тебя же есть мы с папой. Ты не один. Ты никогда не будешь один, — успокаивающе сказала она и обняла его, крепко прижимая к себе. На него повеяло ароматом маминых духов, мальчик зажмурился, вцепившись в ткань её платья. Из тихой эйфории его вывел встревоженный голос неподалёку, и он отстранился и постарался выглянуть в проход, чтобы понять, что происходит.  
  
      — Туда нельзя. Что вы…  
  
      Раздался выстрел, совсем как по телевизору. Отец, который, весь полёт разбирал какие-то документы, сейчас выглядел странно напряжённым, встревоженным. Мальчик никогда не видел его таким — даже когда тот несколько раз спорил с партнерами по бизнесу. Другие пассажиры тоже испуганно переглядывались — во всех движениях и действиях сквозила неуверенность и зарождающийся ужас. Самолёт наполнился гулом. Встававшие походить по салону пассажиры торопливо вернулись на свои места, но несколько любопытных направилось в сторону источника звука.  
  
      Нагито передалась тревога родителей, но от природы любознательный мальчик не мог удержаться, чтобы не попытаться хотя бы заглянуть в запретное место. Кажется, что-то происходило в бизнес-классе, рядом с кабиной пилота. Но когда он попытался встать, мама надавила ему на плечи.  
  
      — Тихо, — строго едва слышно выдохнула она и посмотрела на него тем взглядом, который он так не любил. Взглядом, в котором читалось недовольство. Нагито съежился, словно пытаясь казаться меньше, и аккуратно вернулся на сидение, вцепляясь пальцами в ремень. Книжка под ногами мешала устроиться поудобнее, но он словно о ней забыл.  
  
      — Она мертва? — донёсся до него дребезжащий старческий голос.  
  
      — Быть не может! Да что творится?! — взвизгнула какая-то женщина.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Вернитесь на свои места, — вероятно, ещё одна стюардесса.  
  
      — Пап, что там происходит? — робко спросил Нагито. Любопытство почти сошло на нет, сменившись страхом. Так жутко ему не было с тех пор, как Кадана сбил грузовик. Родители ему объяснили, что друг умер, но принять это было тяжело. Он больше не хотел никогда в жизни чувствовать подобное — липкий удушающий страх, боль и бессилие. Но сейчас что-то странное, источник чего он не мог определить, подсказывало, что скоро он испытает эти эмоции снова. Отец ему не ответил, напряжённо вглядываясь в полутемный проход.  
  
      — Если вы не разойдётесь, я кого-нибудь пристрелю, — послышался хриплый мужской голос.  
  
      — Да что же вы делаете? — воскликнула женщина.  
  
      — Мне ещё кого-нибудь убить или вы все уже съебетесь на свои места? — в голосе звучала такая злость, что люди медленно стали расходиться, стараясь не поворачиваться спиной к психу. Нагито испуганно оглядывался и вцепился в мамино платье сильнее, стараясь не расплакаться.  
  
      — Слушайте все! Сейчас мы летим в главный аэропорт островов! Если власти выполнят мои требования, и вы будете вести себя хорошо, то никто не пострадает! Если нет — я просто пристрелю возмутителя спокойствия! — сказал мужчина, используя громкую связь. Едва опустившаяся на своё место женщина у прохода соседнем ряду, но на два сидения впереди, вскочила.  
  
      — Да что вы творите, а?! Вы с ума сошли?!  
  
      Мама так сильно сжала плечо Нагито, что тот ойкнул и зажмурился. Снова грохнул выстрел. Мальчик открыл глаза и увидел, как женщина упала прямо посреди прохода. Её пустые невидящие глаза уставились в их сторону. Такие же остекленевшие, как у Кадана. В них застыло такое же немое удивление и неверие. Нагито всматривался в них, до конца не понимая, что произошло.  
  
      — Нагито, не смотри, — мама резко встряхнула его за плечи и, схватив за подбородок, заставила посмотреть ей в глаза. На лице застыла искусственная улыбка, а в глазах прятался настоящий ужас, который она изо всех сил пыталась подавить. Ради сына. — Нагито!  
  
      Он всхлипнул, уже не пытаясь скрывать свои эмоции. Сердце стучало как бешеное, словно хотело выскочить из груди. Он не чувствовал, как его колотит от страха. Он вспомнил. Явственно вспомнил, как умер Кадан, как из его тела уходила жизнь, а ладони, которыми Нагито пытался зажимать его раны, покрывал слой скользкой липкой крови с налипшей на неё длинной белой шерстью.  
  
      В чувства его привела резкая боль. Мама залепила ему такую оплеуху, что его голова дёрнулась. Щеку жгло просто огнём, но образ Кадана померк, и он вернулся к действительности.  
  
      Он тёр заплаканные серо-зеленые глаза, пока мама ему что-то говорила. Чувства находились в полнейшем раздрае, и меньше всего на свете он хотел понимать, что именно.  
  
      — Нагито, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Он, наконец, поднял на неё глаза и кивнул. Теперь и впрямь слышал, хотел слышать.  
  
      — Не шуми. Сиди тихо. Всё будет хорошо, — успокаивающе произнесла она.  
  
      — Правда? — наивно спросил он, стараясь найти подтверждение её словам в её взгляде.  
  
      — Конечно, — уверенно сказал отец. — Надежда — есть всегда. Это самое важное.  
  
      — Надежда?.. — растерянно переспросил Нагито.  
  
      — Конечно. Мы должны надеяться, что всё будет хорошо, понимаешь? Даже если сейчас всё плохо, мы выберемся. И ничего плохого больше не случится, — уверенно сказал он. В его голосе звучала такая уверенность, что мальчик безоговорочно ему поверил. Папе лучше знать — пусть он сейчас общается с ним реже, чем раньше, все же. Он никогда не врал. Ведь так? То, что он много работает, не его вина. Поэтому он больше не обещает, что вечером они посмотрят на звёзды. Но весной они все вместе ходили в парк аттракционов, а сейчас провели целых две недели вместе у моря.  
  
      — Ну как, будешь сидеть тихо, как мышка?  
  
      Нагито снова кивнул, и его лицо осветила тёплая улыбка. Если они так говорят, то ему тем более нельзя падать духом. Нельзя сказать, чтобы отношения с семьёй у него были самыми лучшими на свете — они немало работали, мама порой была строга, но он явственно чувствовал, что они его любят.  
  
      — Да. Я тоже буду надеяться. Все будет хорошо.  
  
      Мама подняла с пола книгу и посмотрела на него.  
  
      — Давай почитаем. Только негромко. — Она тоже очень боялась, но страх за него пересиливал её собственный, и чтобы его отвлечь, она решила вести себя так, будто ничего не происходит.  
  
      Их небольшой разговор потерялся в гуле голосов испуганных людей, которым наполнился самолёт. Они продолжили читать, словно ничего и не случилось, хотя невнятный страх и ожидание неизвестно чего терзали мальчика, но он смотрел на родителей и старался не показывать им, как на самом деле себя чувствует.  
  
      -Самолёт заходит на посадку в аэропорту Гуякиль дэ Хосэ дель Альмедо, — раздался дрожащий голос стюардессы. Если террорист и выдвигал какие-то требования, пассажиры их не слышали, так как этот человек скрылся в кабине пилота. Нагито сразу же бросил читать и принялся изучать расстилающийся перед ним пейзаж.  
  
      — Нако, всё хорошо? — спросила мама встревоженно.  
  
      — Ага, — потянул он, наблюдая в иллюминатор, как отдельные детали города становятся различимыми. — Смотри, мам, машины похожи на муравьев отсюда! — Мальчик повернулся к ней, весь светясь от счастья. Но тут его взгляд упал на лежащий в проходе труп, и его затошнило. Он почувствовал, что к горлу подступил комок, и зажал рот руками. Однако это не помогло.  
  
      — Как он? — обеспокоенно спросил отец.  
  
— Его тошнит… и я не знаю, что делать. — Мама выглядела испуганной и растерянной. Если бы здесь ничего не происходило, то ему просто принесли бы бумажный пакет. Но сейчас, когда здесь непонятно что творится…  
  
      Мужчина сделал глубокий вдох и решительно нажал на кнопку вызова стюардессы. Нагито кашлял и, дрожа, смотрел на свои некогда чистые ботинки. И они, и снова упавшая вниз книга были все заляпаны чем-то тёмным. Горло жгло, грудь словно сжимали стальные тиски.  
  
      — Чем я могу помочь? — к ним приблизилась хрупкая девушка в форме. За ней маячил, вероятно, тот самый террорист — хмурый мужчина средних лет с невыразительным серым лицом.  
  
      — Моему сыну плохо.  
  
      — Но сейчас посадка, туалет не работает… — Она не договорила. Террорист оттолкнул девушку в сторону, заставив отойти к сидению, где раньше сидела убитая женщина. Увидев трясущегося светловолосого ребенка, которого вот-вот опять стошнит, мужчина скривился.  
  
      — Развели тут… пусть в туалет валит, а то всё загадит. Вонять будет, а нам тут ещё невесть сколько сидеть.  
  
      Нагито поднял взгляд устало. Ему было настолько плохо, что он не понимал, что происходит. Из-за худобы и возраста он легко вылез со своего места и, прижимая ко рту ладонь, поплёлся в хвост самолёта. Родители встревоженно за ним наблюдали. Будь мальчик чуть внимательнее, он бы заметил, что отец едва держит себя в руках, чтобы не предпринять что-либо — лишь присутствие жены и сына сдерживает его от необдуманных поступков.  
  
      — Шевелись давай, — недовольно буркнул мужчина, и пихнул его, когда тот замедлил шаг, сдерживая рвотные позывы. От его легкого толчка Нагито покачнулся и чуть не упал, но все же поплёлся чуть быстрее. Едва оказавшись в туалете, он склонился над унитазом и снова закашлялся.  
  
      Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он почувствовал себя лучше и смог выпрямиться, держась за живот. Бока сильно болели, но теперь мальчик начал снова осознавать происходящее. Он попытался открыть воду, но ничего не вышло. Когда весь самолёт тряхнуло, он ойкнул и схватился обоими руками за ручку.  
  
      «Мы приземляемся?» — пронеслось у Нагито в голове, пока он тщетно пытался хотя бы сохранить вертикальное положение. Когда самолёт сотряс страшный удар, он закричал, тщетно пытаясь за что-нибудь уцепиться, и ударился спиной о раковину, а после упал, лишь чудом не врезавшись головой в край унитаза. Снова удар, и он влетел в мусорную корзину, стоящую сбоку.  
  
      Весь воздух будто выбили из лёгких. Изо рта вырвался слабый стон, тонкие пальцы вцепились в рубашку. Нагито отчаянно пытался сделать вдох, но тело не желало слушаться, не желало бороться. Несколько томительных секунд он не мог дышать. Перед глазами плясали тёмные круги, мир начал расплываться и исчезать.  
Внезапно всё закончилось. Он закашлялся, сжимаясь в комок и отчаянно пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Очертания невысокого потолка обрели чёткость снова. Уши нещадно болели, а все звуки будто доносились сквозь толщу воды.  
  
      — Больно… — выдохнул он. Левая рука его совсем не слушалась, и он с трудом встал, опираясь правой рукой о пол. Как в полусне, мальчик с трудом открыл дверцу и вывалился в проход. — Мама? Папа?  
  
      Его всего трясло от боли и страха. Что-то было не так. Самолёт просто исчез — здесь остались только кабинки туалета и несколько пустых пассажирских сидений.  
  
      — Что происходит? — спросил он хриплым испуганным голосом и, не услышав сам себя, испугался. — Где я? — Он закрыл правое ухо, потёр его, но ничего не изменилось. Сделав несколько неуверенных шагов, Нагито сделал глубокий вдох и, держась рукой за край самолёта, выглянул наружу. Впереди ничего не было, но чуть правее, поодаль лежал самолёт без хвоста. По земле были разбросаны тела людей в неестественных позах.  
  
      «Это сон. Это сон. Всё будет хорошо. Я буду надеяться», — повторял он про себя, боком проходя мимо лежащего лицом вниз старика. Тошнота снова подступила к горлу, но мальчик заставил себя посмотреть вперёд и покачнулся. Он попытался бежать, но споткнулся обо что-то и упал прямо у самого края, больно ударив локти и колени и поцарапавшись о какую-то железяку. Над полем разнёсся жалобный детский крик, который вскоре перешёл в хныканье. На глазах выступили слёзы, но Нагито заставил себя замолчать и пробормотал сквозь зубы:  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо… хорошо… хорошо! — он почти кричал, но не слышал себя, словно говорил шёпотом. Он продолжал это повторять снова и снова, когда поднялся и, вытерев испачканное в крови лицо, посмотрел в сторону самолёта. Один из аварийных выходов был открыт, там толпились люди.  
  
      Обрадованный и обнадёженный, мальчик уже был готов бежать к ним, но охнул и осел обратно на пол. Правую лодыжку прострелила боль. Ему удалось только снова отползти вглубь остатков салона и тереть ногу.  
  
      Неожиданно он увидел несколько человек, которые бежали в его сторону — они уже свернули к хвосту, где сидел. Нагито замер, приподнявшись. Когда люди приблизились, в толпе он рассмотрел светлое мамино платье и счастливо засмеялся. Глаза сияли. Всё закончилось. Скоро они пойдут домой, и…  
  
      — Нако! — крикнула она, бросившись к нему, сидящему недалеко от края. Он даже её услышал и протянул руки, не пытаясь подняться. Все же хорошо теперь, как они и обещали. Когда мама споткнулась и, сделав ещё несколько шагов, посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми от удивления глаза, он не сразу понял, что произошло. И только запоздало заметил, как на светлой ткани платья чуть ниже груди расцветало знакомое красное пятно.  
  
      Улыбка погасла. Как и его надежда.  
  
      — Мама! — закричал он, и звонкий детский голос разнёсся над полем. Эхо ещё не стихло, а мама упала прямо перед ним. Он подполз к ней и стал её тормошить. — Мама! Мамочка!  
  
      Она вздрогнула и попыталась ему улыбнуться.  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо. На…дейся, — слабо выдохнула она. Он, не слыша, продолжал трясти её за плечо правой рукой и кричать:  
  
      — Мама! Мама, не уходи! Не оставляй меня!  
  
      Его мир медленно и неуклонно рассыпался на части. Все происходило так же, как когда умер Кадан; нет, даже ещё хуже. Тогда он хотя бы не остался один, его поддерживали, подбадривали, уверяли, что всё будет в порядке. Сейчас он совсем в это не верил. Уже не верил.  
  
      Просто слова. Просто пустые и беззвучные, бессмысленные слова. Они ничего не значат. Ровным счётом ничего. Как и он.  
  
      Он испуганно осмотрелся и заметил лежащего недалеко среди тел других пассажиров папу — тот, как и мама, лежал на животе, уткнувшись носом в землю. Его синяя футболка была порвана в нескольких местах, и на спине расплылись два красных пятна.  
  
      — Нет… — прошептал он в неверии. А после поднял взгляд на стоящего между тел человека — невысокого незнакомого мужчину с небритым подбородком. Тот поднял пистолет, навёл его на мальчика. Нагито весь сжался, отползая назад, обратно к туалетам. Вспотевшие от страха ладони скользили по металлическому полу самолёта. Ему было так страшно, что он даже не обращал внимания на боль в ноге.  
  
      — Нет… — повторил он. В его больших серо-зеленых глазах читался ужас, неверие и отчаяние. По щекам текли слёзы, оставляя на грязном лице две неровные дорожки. «За что?» — хотел спросить он, но язык не повиновался ему. Время на мгновение словно остановилось.  
  
      — …закончились, — расхохотался вдруг мужчина. Он что-то говорил, но испуганный и оглушенный мальчик слышал лишь жалкие обрывки. — … везучий же!  
  
Жуткий грохот сотряс поле. Нагито подкинуло в воздух, и он упал, ударившись головой. Мир стал нечётким, закрутился в спирали, постепенно отдаляясь все сильнее и сильнее, и утонул во всеобъемлющей тьме.


End file.
